


Great and terrible beauty

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Clarimonde, Differs from canon, English is not my language, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, ophelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziska is named after the wonderful blood-drinker in equally wonderful play Le vampire by Alexandre Dumas and Auguste Maquet, Clarimonde is from La Morte Amoureuse by Théophile Gautier and Carmilla Dolingen von Graz, of course, is namesake of LeFanu´s Carmilla and Countess Dolingen von Graz  from Dracula´s Guest by Stoker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great and terrible beauty

Page  ripped from the journal of Jonathan Harker

2\. 7. 1893.  These three women have names.

Ziska looks oldest of the three,  thirty or thirty five.  She is dark-haired Ophelia bedecked with gorgeous flowers. Countess Carmilla Dolingen von Graz has dark brown hair, kissed with red, and  Clarimonde is the golden-haired fairy. All three have rich and vivid complexion, and they are dressed in sumptuous, old-fashioned clothes; faded, slightly torn, but clean - their bodies don´t produce dirt after death. They are gorgeous, mindless predators,  undefiled and terrible; they feed, they have sex, they kill.

 

Memorandum by Jonathan Harker (No date; apparently written sometimes in September 1893) 

Professor Van Helsing  came to meet Mina and I today  and wanted to speak with me alone.   I was still sitting on the chair in the drawing-room, a blanket around my shoulders;   Mina said that she would go to watch the dinner and left us alone.

"You told me  that I have cured you by confirming your sanity", Professor said.  "Are you cured of everything?"

"What  do you mean?" I was genuinely surprised.   

""I mean whatever happened in the pages torn away from your journal."  He was careful not to hurl accusations. He sounded... kind. Sad.  

I looked out of the window. ""Those who are bitten by the vampire become vampires after death."

"You won´t die soon," he said softly. 

I nodded.  I was young; I could live fifty years or more.  I could simply ask them to cremate my body. 

"The hunter kills a predator," I said, thinking those three mindless women. "it´s his job."

 


End file.
